


Operation Make Reggie Smile

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bi-reggie, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: Julie and the Phantoms are going on tour! Too bad Reggie is surrounded by happy couples until he gets a certain visitor. Thanks Ray.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Operation Make Reggie Smile

Touring was exhausting. Reggie knew that going into it. He learned that when Julie and the Phantoms went on their two week tour up the west coast. Three months across the country, however, is even more exhausting. Three months away from his boyfriend made him the most exhausted Reggie had ever been. 

“Hey buddy did you get any sleep last night. We got a big day today.” Luke asked when they were sitting at a greasy diner one morning about a month and a half into the tour. This was the longest Reggie had ever been away from Sam and he can’t stop thinking about the handsome bartender. The bassist sees his baby blue eyes in the crowd at every show. It makes it worse when Luke and Julie have heart eyes with every duet and for some reason Perfect Harmony found its way on to their set list (Reggie never agreed to that). His heart aches every time he sees Alex and Willie wrapped around each other on the bus. It wasn’t fair, Alex got Willie a job as a roadie, so he was there following them across the country.

“Couldn’t.” Reggie hadn’t been able to sleep properly since they left Los Angeles. Luke and Julie looked at each other quickly before turning back to their breakfast. Reggie sipped his large mug of coffee, ignoring the happy couple and choosing to look out the window instead. Alex was still on the bus trying to coax Willie out of bed and down to get food. The skater boy was a heavy sleeper; a bomb could go off and he’d be sleeping soundly through it. Reggie envied that; he envied the two couples sleeping soundly using each other as pillows. He missed his pillow, his Sam scented pillow. 

“Are you ok?” Julie asked, and Reggie looked at her with an eyebrow raised. The singer means well, he knows she does, but it just wasn’t the right time to ask stupid questions. Did it look like Reggie was ok? He hasn’t talked to his boyfriend in a month and a half, he is surrounded by happy couples laughing and smiling. No, he is not ok. “I guess not.” Julie took a sip of her juice and Reggie watched Luke reach down and squeeze her PJ covered leg. Reggie couldn’t take it. He finished his coffee, the heat burning his tongue, and down his throat.

“I’m going to take a walk.” He said slipping out of the booth as Alex and Willie got off the bus. Alex looked at Reggie confused when he began walking the opposite way.  
“Yo! Where are you going? Kenny says we leave in fifteen.” Alex called after and Reggie turned pulling his flannel closer to him in the cool morning. He could feel the eyes of the couple on his back.  


“I’ll be back before then; I’m just taking a little walk.” His black conver _ses crunched on the gravel. Reggie managed to save a bit of his share of the money from their signing bonus and merch sales to get his own cell phone. The band was only an hour ahead of Los Angeles time, so he opened his phone and checked the time. 8:00 AM, 7:00 AM in L.A, it was too early. He didn’t want to bother Sam with this. Reggie sighed and took a seat next to the wall of the truck stop bathroom. He doesn’t know how long he could do this, how long he could stand watching his friends be happy. Sure, he was happy for them, hell Luke would be worse than him if Julie weren’t here. Reggie was selfish, he was allowing himself to be selfish. It wasn’t fair. He pulled his knees against his chest and rested his head on the skin showing from the ripped jeans. He was tired, very tired, as closed his eyes against his knees.  
_There was laughter in the distance, waves crashing against the shore. Reggie was sitting on the edge of the pier watching the waves. He was calm. He was content. He was happy.  
“There you are. “Sam’s voice was behind him, and the taller man sat next to him legs dangling off the edge. Reggie knocked his shoulder against the strong shoulder and sighed.  
“When do you leave?” Sam’s voice asked, and Reggie didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.  
“Friday” He needed to accept that. It was a great opportunity. He was excited. He just wished Sam could come. He felt Sam nod, against the crown of his head. Sam patted his thigh and moved to stand up.  
“Come on, we are going somewhere.” Reggie looked up at him with a sparkle in his eye.  
“Where?”  
“On a date.” That sent butterflies throughout Reggie’s body, and he pushed his shoulder against the bartender’s, who looked down with a smile. They walked for a little bit down the pier until Sam stopped them at an arcade.  
“Really? The arcade? Do you know who you are going up against?” Reggie’s favorite place was the arcade. He spent many an afternoon there to get away from the screaming, it helped that his house was within walking distance.  
“Do you know who YOU are going up against?” Sam said with a smile his tongue sticking out a bit between his teeth. His smile was contagious. Reggie nodded toward the skee ball machine.  
“Whoever gets the least amount of tickets pays for food?” He questioned and Sam nodded. Finally, a chance to get Reggie to buy dinner.  
Reggie was having fun, between skee ball, basketball, air hockey, and too many rounds of PAC-Man, Sam had about fifty more tickets than Reggie. He was on a roll, the two boys were racing cars, and it was the longest that Reggie had laughed in a while. Sam brought that out in him, laughter, fun. Reggie won the street race, and Sam had to tell him so many times that he let him win.  
“Just admit it, I am the better driver, it’s ok.” Reggie gently patted him on the shoulder, the electricity flowing through his fingertips.  
“Yeah, I’ve seen you behind an actual wheel, Reg I will never admit that. Hey, you hungry? You wanna call it?” Sam asked and Reggie nodded, pulling out his tickets from his pocket to count. Sam did the same and thanks to some kick ass skee ball skills, Sam had the most tickets.  
“Ha, 65 tickets. Looks like you are buying food.” Sam gloated and Reggie rolled his eyes with a smile.  
“Fine, but it’s my choice, and I choose pizza.” Sam nodded; boardwalk pizza was his favorite. It was supposed to be Reggie’s day, but the best thing about their relationship, it didn’t matter whose day it was they both enjoyed it.  
“Ok, but one more thing.” He had his eyes on the photobooth next to the entrance and two friends who just grabbed their pictures. Once they were safe in, Reggie grabbed Sam’s face and captured his lips into his own, as the flash went off. Picture one. Sam looked at him with wonder in his eyes as their hands were still intertwined. Picture two. They realized where they were and turned to the camera with giant smiles on their faces. Picture three. Sam took the chance and dropped a kiss to Reggie’s cheek, his ears turning pink. Picture four. Quickly the boys got out of the photo booth and grabbed the set as soon as it spit out from the printer.  
“Now you won’t forget me when you are surrounded by adoring fans.” __

__

__

“Reggie! Yo Reggie! Wake up.” Reggie felt someone pushing him until he opened his eyes, his back soar from sleeping in a crouched position. He looked up at Willie, who had the biggest smile on his face. That boy was never not smiling, even after just waking up. “We’re heading out.” Reggie got up from the wall, that fifteen minutes was the longest Reggie had slept the entire time they’ve been gone. Willie and Reggie boarded the bus where Julie and Luke were sitting writing songs, and Alex was reading a book next to Luke. The three of them looked up at Reggie’s eyes, which were getting baggier as the days went on. The flannel covered boy went right to the back bunks and climbed into his where his wallet was waiting, and he pulled out the photo strip from that day at the pier and just laid there staring at it, as the bus pulled out of the truck stop.  


“Ok guys, we gotta do something. He’s not sleeping, and honestly he’s bringing everyone down.” Luke whispered, and Julie nodded and pulled out her phone and pushed the first speed dial. Luke got Kenny, their manager’s, attention and pulled everyone into a huddle. Then the plan was set.  
Reggie knew something was up. Luke was giving him weird smiles throughout the day. The two couples weren’t as touchy feely as they prepared for their article interview. Something was definitely off.  


“So, what’s next for Julie and The Phantoms?” The interviewer asked as they sat in their dressing room before the show. Julie smiled, and spoke up.  


“Right now, we are focusing on writing new music, hoping to drop our first official record by the end of the year. This tour has really been a blessing for us, we are really grateful.” The interviewer nodded switched off the tape recorder and wrote the finishing quotes out.  


“Thank you so much, it was nice to meet you guys. Have a great show.” She shook the hands of the four band members, before Kenny came in to get them ready for the show.  


“Ok guys, we need really big energy tonight. Most importantly have fun. You are on in fifteen.” He said, before clapping his hands then leaving the room to get some things prepped. Julie hid in the bathroom to change and Reggie looked in the mirror and played with his hair a bit. He needed a haircut.  


“You feeling better man? Getting pumped?” Luke asked, as he sipped his pre-show energy drink. Reggie sighed, and shrugged.  
“

I guess.”  


“This won’t be like any other show man, I can feel something different in the air.” Luke said finishing off his drink and Julie came out of the bathroom in her show outfit, then Luke’s attention went to her and Reggie was in front of the mirror in front of him. That didn’t last long. Alex was drumming against his legs, his pre-show anxiety building. There’s nothing different in the air. Luke was obsessed with Julie; Alex was drumming against his legs. It was just like there performance at the Orpheum except this time, no Sam. Fifteen minutes passed too quickly, when a stage manager showed up in their doorway.  


“Alright guys, you’re on. Have a good show.” They pulled into a band circle to get pumped. Reggie felt the weird energy in the room. Maybe Luke was right, there is something different in the air. Reggie stood on the side of the stage waiting for his entrance, he got lost in the sounds of the crowd cheering as Alex walked out first to get the beat started. Reggie played a few notes in the melody of Bright then walked onto the dark stage. There was something different in the air as they played their opening, Reggie looked out to the crowd and the baby blue eyes that he usually sees looked real, off on the side. It wasn’t possible, his eyes were back in L.A. Reggie smiled and shook his head forgetting the mirage, to get lost in the music.  


The energy at that show was electric. The tiredness that Reggie felt throughout the day was gone, as he wailed through their setlist. He danced with Julie, shared the mic with Luke and jumped on the platform with Alex. It was one of the best shows he had played in a long time. Too bad the baby blue eyes were just a mirage, Sam would have loved it. The four musicians did their final bow and then ran off stage, Julie jumped into Luke’s arms in celebration. Willie came up behind Alex and pulled him into a hug. Reggie smiled, before walking back to the green room to get a drink of water as Green Day took the stage.  


“Great show, can I get your autograph?” The baby blue eyes weren’t a mirage. Reggie stopped in his tracks when he reached the room and Sam stood there with a smile and VIP pass around his neck. He was there. He was actually there. Much like Julie when they got off stage, Reggie ran and jumped into Sam’s arms breathing in the saltwater air. A comfort washed over him, and he realized how tired he actually was. “Hey Rockstar.” Sam whispered into his ear, and Reggie pulled him closer as the stronger man set him on the ground. He was here, he was finally here.  


“What are you doing here? How are you here? Are you really here?” Reggie asked, and Sam looked behind them and Luke and Julie smiled at their reunion walking into the green room.  


“I managed to convince the appropriate people to get him some time off.” Julie said, as Reggie rested smiled at the curly haired wonder.  


“Thank you.” Reggie whispered still hanging on like a bear.  


That night the band, along with Willie and Sam, were sitting on the bus waiting for the crew to finish packing up for they can leave. Reggie hadn’t let Sam go the entire time since he got there. He was sitting on the couch with his head in Sam’s lap as the older man ran his fingers through the bassist’s hair. The exhaustion was catching up to Reggie and he was almost asleep when Luke spoke up.  


“Hey Reggie, why don’t you guys take the single. You look like you need it anyway.” Reggie smiled at his band mate, as Sam looked down at him running his hands through Reggie’s hair.  


“You tired?” He whispered and Reggie nodded standing up reaching back for Sam’s hand. He was so glad he felt comfortable around his friends that he could just grab his boyfriend’s hand and lead him toward the back grabbing his sweatpants from where they laid on his bunk. Quickly the two got comfortable in the single bed, and Reggie attached himself to the larger man. Sam smiled and chuckled as Reggie tried to morph himself and stick himself to his boyfriend.  


“I take it you missed me?” He said, and Reggie rolled his eyes looking up to the blue eyes. Sam leaned down and grabbed Reggie’s lips in his own. Reggie sighed, and leaned up slipping his tongue through the pretty pink lips. It was the first time in months that he tasted and felt him. Sam tasted a bit like a beer he had at the show, he always tasted a bit like beer and Reggie loved it.  


“I missed you a lot. Like, I’m going to get corny about it a lot.” Reggie said, as his eyes started to droop. “How long are you here?” Reggie was scared to ask; he didn’t want him to leave.  


“Until Monday.” It was Saturday night, and Reggie rested his head onto his chest in disappointment. It was only three days. Three short days. “Go to sleep Rockstar, I promise I will be here where you wake up.”  
It was the most sleep Reggie has gotten in the three months he has been away. It was a dream less sleep and he woke up with Sam’s piercing blue eyes staring at him, and a bit of drool dripping from his chin. His cheeks flushed pink and the musical sound of Sam’s laugh was the best thing to wake up too.  


“It wasn’t a dream.” Reggie said his voice rough with sleep. “What time is it?” He asked looking around for his band mates and team members. Reggie couldn’t really think of that day’s schedule. Sam ran his hands up and down Reggie’s shoulder.  


“I think they are thinking about lunch, it’s about noon.” That shocked Reggie, it was the latest he has slept in a long time.  


“I guess we don’t have anything to do today.” He didn’t notice that the bus was still moving. Sam shook his head no, and Reggie heard the noise that came from the middle of the bus as his band mates wrote music.  


“Luke said it was a driving and off day. That’s why they let you sleep. Apparently, you haven’t been sleeping. Why haven’t you been sleeping Reggie?” Sam asked, with an eyebrow raised. Reggie was in trouble. The bassist tried to hide under the covers as Sam sat up and rested his arms on his legs.  


“You promised me you were going to take care of yourself.” Reggie sighed and sat up, before he could say anything there was a rumble in his stomach. Talk about needing to take care of himself.  


“I’ll go get you some food, and then we are going to talk about this.” Sam swiftly got out of bed after dropping a kiss to Reggie’s lips, Reggie could tell that it wasn’t the first time he did that this morning. Reggie followed his boyfriend out of the bed, and into the main area where his band and Willie were sitting as Sam pulled some donuts out of a box and handed them to Reggie.  


“Well there’s sleeping beauty, we thought we would have to drag out of bed. Didn’t want you to waste the day on this lovely tour bus.” Reggie flipped Luke off as he plopped himself next to Willie on the couch taking the cold pastry from Sam’s hand.  


“How did you sleep Reggie?” Julie’s face lite up when she saw how well rested her friend was. It was about time.  


“The best I have in months, I can’t thank you guys enough for making this happen.” Sam smiled and leaned against the counter watching the light in Reggie’s eyes. He missed that light. There was something on his mind, that they still needed to talk about. A lot of somethings, but that is going to have to wait.  
Sam had never been on a tour bus before, he had seen so many being a bartender, but being on one as it bounces through towards the next rest stop felt different. He wished he could stay longer, but Ray only said three days.  


Once the bus reached the rest stop, Julie, Luke, Alex, and Willie quickly left the bus claiming needs for food and bathroom breaks and as Reggie was about to step down, he looked back with an eyebrow raised.  


“You coming?” Sam shook his head. He needs to talk to Reggie alone, and it was the perfect time to do that.  


“Remember, I have something I wanted to talk to you about.” Reggie knew he was serious; Sam was rarely ever serious, and concern ran through Reggie’s soul. He just got Sam back; he didn’t want to fight.  


“What’s wrong?” There was fear in his voice, and Sam smiled and sighed as Reggie turned and walked toward him. Scared Reggie isn’t a new Reggie. Sam pulled Reggie down next to him on the couch in the tour bus.  


“Nothing’s wrong Reg, I just told you to take care of yourself and here you are looking exhausted and a little skinnier since you left. What’s up?” Reggie sighed; he knew this was coming. Sam was right, he did look different, three months is a long time.  


“I can’t sleep without you. I miss you too much when you’re not here. I haven't been hungry. I guess maybe I’ve been skipping meals.” Reggie shrugged his shoulders and didn’t look his boyfriend in the eye. It was embarrassing. He’s never missed someone so much. He’s never been this happy before.  


“You could have called me Reg; you didn’t have to break contact completely.”  


“You told me to have fun, I was for a couple of weeks until I realized, that you weren’t here, and I didn’t want to bother you. It was stupid. I was stupid” Reggie played with a thread on his tank top and Sam took his chin and moved his head to look at his beautiful eyes.  


“You are not stupid. You are never a bother to me, Reggie. I missed you too you know.”  


“The phone works both ways Sam.” Reggie pointed out knocking his shoulder against the larger one and throwing his legs over Sam’s thighs.  


“Your right, I just wanted to let you have some space. This is so exciting Reggie! I wanted you to be in the moment.” The couple usually communicated well, something that Luke was jealous of. This, however, for some reason this big thing slipped through the cracks.  


“Did you ever think that I would want to share these moments with you, even if you’re not here.” Reggie asked with an eyebrow raise. It was Sam’s turn to blush as Reggie smiled and wrapped his arms around the stronger man’s bicep.  


“Ok, here’s what we do. You have a cell phone now, use it. Call me anytime something good happens, something bad happens. Whenever Luke pisses you off, or Alex makes fun of you. Or you just miss me. Call me. Promise?” Sam rested his forehead against Reggie’s with a smile. Reggie matched his smile and nodded.  


“Promise.” 

One of the fun things about tour was exploring different states. Willie and Alex were doing a bit of exploring when they found an abandoned bonfire on the beach near their recent venue. With some quick dollar store snacks, Sam got the fire started the night before he was supposed to leave.  


“Well aren’t you full of surprises?” Luke said with a smirk as Sam sat down next to Reggie who was resting on his hands. He knew Sam could start a fire, this wasn’t their first bonfire, and it won’t be their last.  


“Boy scout, not that much of a surprise.” Reggie smiled as Sam settled down next to him, he sat up and Sam took his hand and rested it in his lap. Reggie didn’t want him to leave. He got his pillow back; it wasn’t fair that it was only for a short amount of time. Luke was strumming his guitar as the sun was setting.  


“Of course, he was a boy scout, is there anything you can’t do? You better be careful Reggie; I might steal him away from you.” Alex said with a smirk, and Willie gave him a look with his trademark smirk.  


“No, you won’t.”  


“Yeah your right I won’t. How can I when I have you.” Alex dropped a kiss to Willie’s cheek and the rest of the group groaned and through sand toward them.  


“Gross” Luke began to strum a tune that was familiar to Reggie and his body tensed up. Home is Where My Horse Is, what was once a nice and fun song, has turned into a bad memory. All thanks to Caleb Covington.  


“You ok Reg? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sam ran his thumb across Reggie’s knuckles when Luke looked at him. The bassist just shook his head.  


“I wrote that song.” He said, and that shocked Sam. The bartender wasn’t the only one full of surprises. Luke smiled and contained to strum it.  


“I know, I found it in my notebook last year. It’s pretty good, Country is really easy to memorize.” Reggie’s throat suddenly felt dry, he swallowed as his boyfriend turned looked at him. “Maybe we should record it, I can’t find that notebook anymore, but I’m sure you remember it right Reg?” Luke had too many writing notebooks, that of course he couldn’t find it anymore. Reggie shook his head.  


“I don’t think we can, uh it was in the notebook that Bobby stole. Covington wanted to put it on his album. Bobby said no, he said it kinda sucked.” Reggie remembered that day, their first recording session laying down an official Julie and the Phantoms demo, he didn’t tell anyone that he saw Caleb in the parking lot with Bobby. He didn’t even tell Sam. Reggie look down and played with the sand a bit with his toe.  


“How do you know that?” Willie asked and Reggie looked up to him. Willie had a weird look in his eyes, like he knows something. Something that no one else knew. Reggie always thought there was something off about him.  


Sam couldn’t really get a read on Willie when he met him for the first time. Sam had prided himself on being able to read people, and there something about Willie that didn’t sit right with Sam.  


“When we were recording Edge of Great for the first time, I saw Bobby and Caleb in the parking lot talking about Bobby’s album. I guess he had just finished recording or something. Caleb said he saw it in the notebook that Bobby stole and wanted to put it on the album. A country wild card I think his words were. Bobby said it sucked, which makes sense I did write it after all.” Reggie still didn’t meet the circle’s eyes. He didn’t see that Luke’s eyes grew dark in anger, Julie had the puppy dog eyes that she often had whenever Reggie is down on himself, Alex looked to Luke with anger in his eyes as well. They wanted to kill Bobby for everything, for the songs, the way he treated Reggie, everything.  


“It doesn’t suck Reggie. Screw Bobby, screw Caleb. He doesn’t own the songs unless they are recorded and even than who cares.”  


“Well I think there’s some copyright issues there, but yeah screw Bobby.” Alex said and Reggie smiled and nodded. Luke began strumming the melody.  


_“Home, what is it really?/ Sometimes it’s a someone and not a place,/ it’s that feeling of being safe,/ It’s about who your with at the end of the day…(and for me).”_ Reggie sang as Sam looked at him with all the adoration and love that he could muster. The rest of the circle, except for Sam and Willie joined in. When they were done, the non-singers clapped, and Sam took his hand back to Reggie’s disappointment.  


“Have you ever even ridden a horse?”  


“Have you?” Reggie looked at Sam with an eyebrow raise.  


“Maybe.” Sam replied with a smirk. Reggie was going to miss that, the playfulness that came with the bartender. It’s one of the best things about him, Reggie knocked his shoulder against his boyfriends and went back to Luke’s strumming.  


“Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.” Julie rolled her eyes as Luke began to start the song; he had been playing since it came out. Reggie chuckled, and Sam knocked his shoulder against Reggie’s again to get him to look at him.  


“Wanna take a walk?” Reggie smiled and stood up with Sam. He’s heard look play that damn song loads of times. If he hears it again, he will stab his ears out, after breaking Luke’s precious guitar. He may even stab his ears with the broken guitar.  
Reggie was itching to take Sam’s hand, but they were in a new place and he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing. The couple didn’t really have a great history with beaches, boardwalks sure, but beaches not so much.  


“How are you doing?” Reggie was being quieter than usual, especially after hearing Luke sing his song.  


“I’m fine, why?” Sam looked down with an eyebrow raised. He knew Reggie better than that. He knew when he was lying to him. “Ok…I’m not fine. You’re leaving tomorrow, why would I be fine.” Sam smiled at his little outburst and knocked his shoulder against Reggie’s. He wanted to wrap his arm around his shoulder. He wanted to kiss his crown and comfort him. It was too risky.  


“I can come back Reg. I’ll have to talk to Ray, but I’m pretty sure he will let me come back, it’s only three months babe.” Reggie looked up at him with a smile and nodded.  


“I know.”  


“We knew this was going to be hard.” rolled his eyes with a smile. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Which, to be honest, was kind of surprising.  


“You're right, you're always right. I just didn’t know how hard it would be.” Sam took a lead of faith and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, the band were the only ones throughout the whole beach, and they were still singing along to whatever Luke was playing. Sam wrapped his arm around Reggie’s shoulder and dropped a kiss to his crown.  
They walked along the beach like that until the bonfire died out and Luke called.  


“Hey guys, we’re going back!” 

On Sam’s last night, the band was set to leave as soon as their show was over. Unfortunately, for Reggie that meant Sam had to go back to LA. It wasn’t fair, he just got there. Ray only said three days, and it’s been three days. The best three days Reggie has had in a while.  


“You ok buddy?” Luke plopped down next to Reggie on the couch. Sam was chatting with Julie by the table with snacks and the raven-haired boy just stared at him. Sam’s bright red bag was sitting next to the door with the other equipment taunting Reggie. He was all packed and ready to go, Reggie wasn’t ready.  


“It’s not fair.” Luke chuckled at the whisper of a pout on Reggie’s face.  


“Life’s not fair Reg. You knew this was a possibility when you met him.” Luke’s eyes traveled to the conversation that his girlfriend was having by the table. He felt sorry for Reggie, Luke was the lucky one, he got to see Julie everyday he got to touch her and talk to her. Reggie wasn’t that lucky.  


“15 minutes guys.” The stage manager popped his head in, and Sam’s eyes snapped to Reggie’s. It was getting to be that time. Sam had to leave in the middle of the show, it was the only ticket available. They had to say goodbye now.  


“Go say bye to your boy. I’ll clear the room.” Luke got up and gave a look to Alex and Willie before pulling Julie out the door. Sam sat down in Luke’s place. It was just Sam and Reggie now.  


“This is it huh?” Reggie had tears in his eyes begging to fall. He couldn’t get emotional now. He had to play a show, he doesn’t have time. “It’s going to be ok, babe. You’ll be home before you know it.” Reggie shook his head as Sam pulled him into his chest. Sam was his rock, his home.  


“Can you do me a favor?” Sam whispered as Reggie lifted his head to look into his baby blue eyes. “Well two favors actually.” The smirk that Reggie fell in love with was present on the bartender’s face.  


“Anything.”  
“Play my song tonight?” Reggie’s face flushed, and the night at the bonfire flashed into his eyes. That night while Reggie and Sam were lying in bed, Sam was humming Home is where my horse is. To Reggie’s dismay, Sam smiled through it and declared it his song. Reggie rolled his eyes with a smile. If Luke and Julie can sneak Perfect Harmony into almost every show, then he can do this.  


“Please take care of yourself Rockstar. Just like we talked about, do not be afraid to call me. Got it?” There was a fierce look in his eyes and Reggie answered with a firm kiss to his lips.  


“Got it.” 

Sam stood stage side right before he was about to leave, Reggie glanced to where he was and winked.  


“We are going to play a new one tonight, one night. This one goes out to all you beautiful bucks, you pretty ponies and a certain sexy stallion. This is a Reggie original.” Luke handed Reggie his acoustic guitar as Reggie strummed the first chord.  


_“Home, what is it really?”_ Sam smiled as the crowd cheered, he grabbed his duffle and turned to leave sadness filling his heart. Reggie was going to be ok, but Sam, Sam was unsure. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support! 
> 
> There are some things I need to fix throughout the series, so I will be updating the earlier ones. 
> 
> I don't own anything but Mr. Sam Carmichael 
> 
> Home is Where My Horse is was written by the wonderful Jeremy Shada, I recommend you all go to his YouTube channel he is amazing. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
